


The cursed Stone

by lisaandsamantha16, SamDWolf



Series: Lisa and Samantha's adventures [5]
Category: Original Works, Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaandsamantha16/pseuds/lisaandsamantha16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: Lisa and Samantha were on an adventure with their friend, Amber. They searched for a cursed stone, but Lisa didn't believe it and touched it, only for them to go to another world. Lisa and Samantha landed in the hotel by the Winchesters, while Amber landed by BTS. But not for long, because Amber got send with BTS to the Supernatural universe too! (Bad summary, r & r plz!) T swear





	The cursed Stone

"Hey Sammy, Ammy! Where do you think you two are going?",asked Lisa while tapping her foot on the ground.

"Euh~ Toilet?",answered Samantha.

"As far away as I can from you.",said Amber in a matter-of-factly voice.

Lisa raised her eyebrows and asked Samantha:"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer.",said Samantha with returned courage.

"And how about you, Ammy? Why do you think that you need to be as far away from me?",asked Lisa to Amber.

"You're a danger to us all.",said Amber.

"Do you really think I don't know that you think something will happen when I touch this 'meet yourself as another gender' stone. I may look stupidly insane but I'm not stupid... wait, that didn't come out right. Anyway, I know when to believe something and when I know when it's just a bedtime story. See for yourself.",said Lisa while touching the stone and holding Amber and Samantha's arm.

After a minute, nothing happened and Samantha said:"Don't test fate and stop touching that stone before we're getting blasted to another universe!"

"Aw~ don't be scared. Wait, I'll throw it and catch it again and I'll proof to you that it's just a plain, old stone.

"NO!",yelled Amber and Samantha but it was too late.

Lisa threw the stone and caught it, only for there to be a bright light and Lisa yelled:"SONUVABITCH!"

After the light subsided, Lisa and Samantha saw two guys with their guns trained on them and the smaller guy yelled:"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR BEDROOM?!"

"It's polite to tell your name first before asking someone else their name. Didn't someone teach you two some manners?",asked Lisa while she tut'ed.

Samantha raised her eyebrows and said:"How can you tell them about proper manners when you try to disable people and growl at them when they take your food away."

"Hey, I'm sorry for not showing you some manners but could you please do some test for us first?",asked the taller man.

Lisa wanted to answer but Samantha held her hand over Lisa's mouth and said:"As long as you do our tests too, We are OK with it if you first tell us what to do."

"Alright, first, you need to drink some water from this flask.",said the smaller one.

"OK, you need to do the same thing.",said Lisa and excanged their flask with the other people's flask.

"Wait a moment... where is Ammy?",asked Samantha suddenly.

"Who?",asked Lisa while she didn't really listen.

"Amber. You know, funny, awesome, oldest of us and also fun to be around? I call her Ammy someday and you started to copy me.",answered Samantha.

Lisa's eyes went wide and she cursed:"Sonuvabitch! I bet she's by that girly boy. What was his name again?"

"Jimin.",said Samantha while she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that one... I wonder what she does now...",said Lisa out-loud.

Meanwhile:  
Amber got flashed in the middle of BTS studio and almost fainted from shock but instead, she yelled:"THANK YOU LISA FOR A DREAM COMING TRUE!"

"Who are you?",asked one of the seven man from the studio.

"I'm Amm- I mean Amber. CURSE YOU, SAMMY!",said Amber while she yelled the last part to the roof.

"Okay~... and how did you appear here suddenly?",asked one of the man with blond hair.

"Lisa zapped Samantha and me to our other gender with the same personality. But tell me something, do you need a really loose vocal to become a rapper like you, Rap Monster?",said Amber without any emotion and focused on Jimin.

"You know who I am?",asked the one called Rap Monster.

Amber raised her eyebrows and said:"Of course. You're Kim Nam-joon, born on the 12th september 1994 in Ilsam-gu, Goyang in South Korea. Your occupations are Rapper, Songwriter and as a Record producer. You're in my favourite band! However, I'm more of a Jimin fan and he's me but then as a man."

Rap Monster gaped at Amber and stuttered out:"T-that's a lot of information that you know about me. Are you sure, you aren't a stalker?"

Amber thought about it for a minute and said:"I'm pretty~ sure..."

"Aw~, let go of my cute fan. I want to be able to meet my other gender with the same peronality.",said the smallest man of the group.

Amber's eyes went wide and said:"Jimin, I really thought you weren't here today."

"Why would you think that?",asked Jimin in curiousity.

"Because you fainted after you went off of the stadium.",said Amber.

Jimin blushed and said:"I'll tell you everything you want to know at our living room."

Jimin took Amber by her arm, only for them and the rest of BTS to disappear with a bright light.

By Lisa and Samantha:  
Samantha wanted to go first but Lisa already had the flask in her hand and took a big swig of the water, only for her to touch her chest. Samantha rolled her eyes and took the flask from Lisa before it fell but the two men didn't find it so funny and wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Lisa. Samantha just shrugged and told them how Lisa acted normal like that.

"Why the hell would grasping her chest be normal?!",asked the smaller man while training his gun on Lisa.

Lisa cought, waived and said:"Sorry, but it was so~ disgusting! Couldn't you mix it in Coke?! It would've taste better that way."

"Well sorry for assuming that you would change into something evil! I have a right for supersticion!",screamed the smaller man.

Samantha layed on the ground laughing her ass off, while choking/saying between laughs:"Oh. My God~ so priceless! Oh and Lisa is evil. She litarly crawled out of hell."

The men looked at her weird while Lisa looked at her like she wanted to kill Samantha with her eyes. Samantha took the next swig of water and told them how they should give her more of that delicious Holy water. Lisa's head whipped to the two men and she asked in a deadly voice what they did with the water and why the hell they didn't start with their tests already like Samantha and she did. The two men couldn't find their voice and just kept quiet and let Lisa rage on.

"Those girls are crazy.",whispered the taller man.

Lisa layed her eyes on him and said:"You! Take the test as the older brother and show that big baby how a big man does it in style."

"B-but Miss, he's my older brother and I'm his little brother.",said the taller man.

"...",Lisa formed an O with her mouth and whispered to Samantha:''Well... this is awkward..."

Samantha laughted and said:"Lili, let me do the talking, you aren't really doing a good job at it."

"The stage is yours, Bitch.",said Lisa with a mocking-bow and went a step back.

''Jerk",muttered Samantha.

Lisa stuck her tongue at Samantha and went, sitting in the corner while taking a Coke out of the refridgerator. The smaller man wanted to say something about it but the taller man hushed him and told him how they needed to end the crazy girls test. The smaller man muttered something about not liking these test but when Samantha pointed to him how they did the tests that they asked them about.

"Oh yeah~ what are your names anyway? I can't keep calling you Bigfoot and Baby Born in my mind... or maybe, I can...",said Lisa suddenly.

Samantha sight and said:"My name is Samantha DeFreeze and that crazy person there is Lisa Riches."

The smaller man chuckled and said:"My name is Dean Winchester and this is my little brother, Sam Winchester. Or as I call him, Samantha."

Lisa shot up and said:"Now we've got two Sammies?!"

"HEY!",yelled Sam and Samantha together.

Dean laughed but then, Samantha said:"So~ Sam is obviously my other self but a different gender. I mean, Dean and Lisa say the same stupid things and even do idiotic stunts like throwing a cursed stone."

"Hey! How could I know that it would do that?",asked Lisa while holding her hands up in surrender.

Samantha raised her eyebrows and said in a 'duh'-voice:"Maybe when you heard stories of people how they went to someone with a different gender but their own personality?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell us that even with all the stories you two heard, Lisa still... what did she actually do?",said Sam.

Samantha glared at Lisa and said:"She touched the cursed stone while holding Amber and my arm. When nothing happened, I told her that we shouldn't challenge fate and let the stone back on the place but Lisa just had to challenge fate and threw the stone in the air, only for her to catch it in her hand. Then, there was a bright light and we stood in your bedroom at gunpoint while Amber is still missing."

Suddenly, there was a bright light and Amber fell from the sky, right on top of the table and Samantha said:"Corrected. Amber was missing."

"Hey Ammy, I know how it feels.",said Lisa while she patted Ambers shoulder.

Samantha snickered and said:"At least, I landed on my feet."

"I'm gonna kill that Bitch!",muttered Amber to Lisa.

"Easy, girl! She may be irritating, however, killing isn't the solution. We'll make it seem like an accident and no one will suspect us for murdering her. But I get to murder her.",said Lisa to Amber while Samantha took a few steps back.

Samantha said slowly:"Why do I feel such a dark, murderous aura? Anyway, that's our short adventure story."

"Wow, that's a big adventure and it just started. Anyway, is this the earth where you come from?",asked Sam.

"Nop.",answered Lisa without thinking through, like always, about what she says.

"How do you know that?",asked Sam and Samantha together again.

Lisa smirked and said:"Easy, in our world, you two are famous actors who have a wife and kids a- wait a minute, how do I know that you two even have experienced the thing I will tell you? We need to see which season we're in first."

"And we need to know which songs BTS have published before we talk about that.",piped Amber.

Samantha sweatdropped and thought:'That aren't good reasons to think, that we won't disturb anything in this time or world. I'm almost certain that people would kill us in anger.'

"Sammy? What's up? You keep spacing out.",said Lisa but both Sam and Samantha answered with a:"I did not space out."

"Huh. That was a little bit creepy. You know what, when I say Sammy, I mean my Sammy and when I say Big Sammy, I mean you.",said Lisa to Sam and Samantha.

Dean sniggered and said:''And I'll call you Sammy while Samantha is Little Sammy."

"No way!",said Sam and Samantha at once.


End file.
